Florina Beatini
Florina Beatini, also known as the Witch of Creation, is an influential writer and powerful magician. Story Florina's Death Florina was born of Gemma Beatini and Dementero, and as such was half-Apocrypha. She was raised by Agostino Beatini who held nothing but contempt for her an a repeated inability to understand her, to the point that Florina exiled herself from the household and went to London herself. There, she discovered her ability for wielding Papercuts and went to serve the organization known as Nostromo. Eventually however, the lack of coherent mysteries, Florina's reliance on her cursed Apocrypha side, and the misogyny of a world that rejected her started to wear her down. Desperate and tired with an existence where she had no place, Florina called upon the help of Engineer Mercury and Sellya Parvatti in order to create a perfect body from her existence, in order to watch over the world in her stead. Thus, the trio created Bible from Florina's brain as she died. Lost in Purgatory Her Soul however went to the Plane of Spiritua. There, desperate to still be alive and without a purpose, she tricked the idealistic Michael Dawne into defeated Spiritua's tyrannic White Queen so she could claim her power. In fact, this was all set up ; Florina desired nothing but a final burial from Michael's hand, but he denied her this and forcibly reincarnated her instead, giving her another chance. Florina found herself in a desolate world, trapped there alongside the desperate Deity of Destruction Foxx Raines. The evident similarities between the two - people who had endured a nightmarish existence and sought to die several times without success, eventually becoming their world's antagonist - caused a bond to form between the two. Eventually, Foxx and Florina were called to the Cheshire Isle for support in exchange for a promise of a better life, which they accepted. They eventually met their Future Child Nelo Raines ; as well as Foxx's previous lover Dao Darune, which settled in, much to Florina's initial displeasure, making her doubt of her own worth. A Final Game In order to be in peace with her past, Florina asked for detective Meredie Quila's help, under the pretense of fighting a game of wits with her. Using the powerful Venatio, she simulated her past and challenged Meredie to understand the truth behind it, betting her life on this hidden truth based on the Venatio's powers. She hoped Meredie would understand and purify her past, and sought to prove her worth as a writer. Meredie did, after a long and passionate game, manage to hypothetize Florina being dead and Bible being an artificial replacement for her on the board, thus, according to the rules, destroying Florina's body in the real world. However, Meredie managed to destroy Florina's regrets by confronting his father on the gameboard and risking her live to save Florina. This allowed her to return to life, having finally transcended her regrets. She accepted Meredie, as well as those who had chosen to follow her, by her and Foxx's side, eventually having another Future Child in the form of Iris Beatini. Appearance Florina is an aristocratic woman with long golden hair as well as light blue eyes. She wears a beautiful, tailor-made brown, red, orange and gold dress befitting of her status as a noblewoman. Personality Florina is an intellectual who always had been passionate about mysteries and the power of the human mind, but was constantly repressed and stifled in a world that did not care for her and offered her nothing but either bland or unfair questions. Without a way to express herself, hated by everyone around her and rejected by both family and structure, she quickly fell into despair. This eventually convinced Florina that she herself should show the world a perfect enigma, a final mystery, to the point of seeking to become that mystery herself : this explains both her passion with creating Bible from herself, her posing as an antagonist for Michael and her willigness to give up on her life while crafting her final mystery. Aside from this obsession, Florina is a calm, composed and intelligent woman with a tendency for outbursts of fury and madness when situations go exactly according to plan - or on the opposite, not at all. She as shown several times a more sensitive side when it comes to those around her, especially Foxx and later Meredie herself. Powers * Keen Intellect: Florina was able to keep up in a fair fashion with Meredie, a woman created to be the ultimate mind, in terms of puzzles and mysteries. * Papercut Mastery: Florina can animate paper in order to create impressive copies of what she desires. * Argumentative Powers: In the Venatio, she has shown to be able to freely wield her truths with barriers of absolute red truth. She also has fundamentally used her theories and story to carve the Venatio's gameboard into the likeness of her past life, which is an impressive feat. * Apocrypha Powers: Like all Apocryphas, Florina can make pacts and travel between the Apocrypt and real world. Storylines * City Hall : Mind War Crisis predominantly features her. Trivia * Beatini is derived from the state of beatitude, a saintly perfect happiness. * Despite her nickname, she never actually performed Witchcraft in any iteration. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Spiritua Category:Venatio Category:Apocrypha Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Beatini